Je vous regarde
by Hakukai
Summary: Eren n'avait jamais vraiment regardé le Caporal Chef Livai en détail, quand celui-ci était au repos. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


**Bonjour.**

 **C'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fiction sur SNK, ça fait bizarre !**

 **Cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de but, ni vraiment de sens, quand je la relis ... Hum.**

 **M'enfin, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, seule l'idée est mienne. Sauf si elle a déjà été exploitée, dans ce cas là, je m'en excuse, car je ne suis pas au courant.**_

* * *

Eren n'avait jamais vraiment regardé le Caporal Chef Livai en détail, quand celui-ci était au repos. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Assis sur une chaise en bois inconfortable et grinçante, il était séparé de son sauveur par une table abimée par le temps et la maladresse de certains soldats de la Brigade d'Exploration. La pièce humide était vaguement éclairée par la lueur vacillante de quelques torches crépitantes accrochées solidement aux murs de pierres, en prévision de la nuit étoilée qui tombait doucement au dehors. Une légère odeur de thé parfumait agréablement l'endroit, provenant de la tasse fumante que tenait dans sa main gauche l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

Les grands yeux innocents, aux multiples nuances de vert et de bleu du semi-titan, étaient posés sur son supérieur qui l'ignorait royalement, occupé à lire ses papiers.

 _Il a une façon étrange de tenir sa tasse_ , pensa la jeune recrue, sans une once de moquerie.

En effet, le Caporal tenait la porcelaine brûlante par le haut et non pas par la anse pour boire son contenu. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par la présence de ses doigts graciles et restait concentré sur son travail.

 _Sûrement pour ne pas se salir la main à l'endroit où les autres prennent la tasse_ , se dit Eren, amusé intérieurement par le côté maniaque du gradé.

Son regard pensif glissa alors sur les épaules relâchées de la personne en face de lui, détaillant ses vêtements impeccables et sa carrure étonnement frêle pour quelqu'un de son âge.

 _Même en sachant qu'il est bien plus fort que moi, comme ça, il a l'air si fragile,_ s'émerveilla Jaeger. _Il est impressionnant, malgré sa petite taille. Je me demande aussi comme il fait pour être toujours si bien habillé … ?_

Il continua sa progression silencieuse vers la tête de Livai, légèrement penchée vers l'avant, ainsi que sur son visage totalement inexpressif.

 _Ses cheveux sont tellement lisses … Ils doivent être doux au toucher. Et sa peau est si claire… On dirait une poupée, malgré ses traits durs._ Les joues de l'adolescent se colorèrent suite à ces pensées étranges, mais il n'interrompit pas son observation pour autant, curieux.

Les fins cheveux, d'un noir ébène, retombaient avec grâce sur les pommettes hautes de son supérieur, rehaussant la pâleur de son teint et les larges cernes violettes se dessinant sous ses yeux, baissés pour le moment. Son nez droit, ses yeux bridés et ses lèvres fines renforçaient l'impression de dureté de son expression.

 _Le Caporal a l'air vraiment fatigué._

Ses pupilles océan rencontrèrent alors celles d'acier de son mentor et il se perdit dedans sans pouvoir lutter. De nombreuses nuances de gris, allant du plus clair à l'extérieur au plus foncé à l'intérieur, se mélangeaient, formant un panel de couleurs incroyable pour Eren.

 _Il a des yeux magnifiques … Attends. Comment je peux voir ses yeux ?!_

La voix lente et neutre de Livaï résonna dans la pièce :

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes, gamin ?

Le plus jeune se mit immédiatement à bafouiller, gêné d'être prit à examiner son supérieur sous toutes les coutures.

-Euh… Je … J'ai … Je suis désolé … Caporal.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé des excuses, j'ai demandé pourquoi tu me fixes.

L'espoir de l'humanité referma la bouche et baissa la tête pour ne voir que la table : il cherchait ses mots avec précaution, pour éviter de se faire frapper par l'autre homme. Un long silence prit place entre les deux hommes et la patience du gradé s'effrita rapidement.

Il se leva en faisant crisser désagréablement sa chaise sur le sol froid et s'approcha de son subordonné, qui s'était redressé pour le regarder venir vers lui.

 _Il a des jambes tellement fines …,_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la recrue, tandis que les dites jambes s'arrêtaient devant lui.

Des doigts chauds lui saisirent brutalement le menton et le forcèrent à lever la tête pour rencontrer le regard impénétrable de son interlocuteur.

-Oï, morveux. Je veux une réponse.

Eren dirigea son attention ailleurs, tandis qu'il prenait une longue inspiration avant de répondre à la question d'une voix basse :

-Je … Je vous regardais juste …

-Ca, je sais bien. Ce n'est pas la question, rétorqua Livaï en resserrant sa poigne, faisant grimacer Jaeger.

-… Je vous regardais … Parce que je ne vous avais jamais vraiment vu avant aujourd'hui…, finit par chuchoter le plus jeune, embarrassé.

Surpris, le Caporal resta un instant sans bouger avant de relâcher le menton du semi-titan rougissant.

-Et qu'as-tu vu ?, le questionna son supérieur, intrigué sans le montrer.

-Que vous étiez … normal, répondit honnêtement l'adolescent. Pas un surhomme ou quoi que ce soit d'autre … Juste vous, Caporal. Et que vous êtes fatigué…, rajouta-t-il prudemment.

La non-réaction de Livaï suite à sa justification inquiéta soudainement la recrue, teintant ses orbes verts d'un éclat d'angoisse.

 _J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?!_

La main de son interlocuteur se glissa avec hésitation dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et lui prodigua une brève caresse avant de se retirer.

-Tu es trop honnête pour ton bien, Eren.

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira d'un sourire hésitant, tandis qu'il s'excusait une nouvelle fois auprès du gradé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !  
**

 **A bientôt ^^**

-Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, annonça le Caporal d'un ton sec, jurant avec sa tendresse d'avant. Je te ramène à ta cellule.

Il se retourna, mais la voix de son protégé lui parvint aux oreilles, manquant de le faire sourire si il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur lui-même.

-Je vous regarde, Caporal. Je vous regarderai toujours.


End file.
